Tebak-tebakkan
by Tinker Winkle
Summary: "Coba tebak apa yang ada di dalam perutku?" ucap Sasuke riang. "Kopi pahit?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Usus 12jari?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Usus besar?" Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya ke kanan ke kiri, tanda jawaban Sakura salah. "Usus halus?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng. Sakura mendesah. "Kalau bukan itu semua lalu apa Sasuke?" "Jawabannya adalah ..."


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Just for Fun**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like ya Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Alkisah_ , ada sepasang pengantin yang baru menikah kemarin ini, mereka sedang duduk menikmati hujan yang turun di tempat mereka melakukan bulan madu di sebuah pulau dengan pemandangan pantai yang menyejukkan mata.

Tempat yang pas untuk sepasang pengantin baru.

Sang suami di kenal dengan laki-laki tampan dan tak banyak gadis-gadis ingin memilikinya sedang duduk menikmati kopi pahit buatan istrinya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau menikmatinya, Sasuke?" tanya sang istri yang sedang menikmati teh hijau di tangannya.

Sasuke meletakkan kopinya ke meja. "Ya … ini sungguh hari yang indah, meski hujan tapi tetap nikmat dengan adanya kopi ini," ucapnya dengan senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Oh! Dan jangan lupa, adanya dirimu di sini menambah kenikmatan untukku, Sakura."

Sakura, sang istri tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajah _ayu_ —nya.

Mereka akhirnya terdiam karena menikmati pantai yang tersaji di depan mereka dan air pantai yang terkena tetesan air hujan yang jatuh.

"Hei Sakura …" panggil Sasuke sambil melihat ke istrinya.

"Hm,"

"Kau mau main tebak-tebakkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya, "Tebak-tebakkan?" Sasuke mengangguk meng—iyakan ajakannya itu. "Hm … boleh, apa tebakkannya?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan teh hijaunya di meja.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Oke … kita mulai," ucapnya riang. "Tebak apa yang ada di dalam perutku?"

"Kopi pahit ini?" jawab Sakura cepat sambil menunjuk kopi pahit Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan … coba lagi."

Sakura terlihat berfikir. "Hm … Tomat tadi yang kau makan?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Makan siang tadi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau masih salah Sakura- _hime_ , ayo tebak lagi."

"Usus 12jari?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Usus besar?" Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya ke kanan ke kiri, tanda jawaban Sakura salah. "Usus halus?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng.

Sakura mendesah. "Kalau bukan itu semua lalu apa Sasuke?"

"Kau menyerah? Tidak mencoba menjawab lagi?" tawar Sasuke lagi membujuk istri merah jambunya ini untuk menjawab tebakkannya.

"Tidak, aku menyerah." Sakura menatap Sasuke serius. "Apa jawabannya? Kenapa semua jawabanku salah semua, aku penasaran dengan jawabannya."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah kalau kau menyerah," Ucapnya sambil memandang _intens_ Sakura. "Kau siap dengan jawabannya Sakura- _hime_?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Yap … aku siap sedia!"

"Jawabannya adalah gajah."

Sakura terbengong mendengar jawaban Sasuke, kemudian ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Kenapa gajah jawabannya?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah mengisyarat-kan kebingungan.

"Iya gajah jawabannya, Sakura," Sasuke menegaskan lagi. "Kau tahu kenapa gajah?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sekarang belalaiannya terlihat." Jawabnya dengan seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan kemudian mendesah, ia menyandar di sandaran kursi. "Aku juga punya tebakkan untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau punya juga?" Sakura mengangguk. "Apa tebakkanmu?"

"Sama sepertimu," ucap Sakura. "Apa yang ada di dalam perutku?"

"Teh hijau?"

"Salah!"

Sasuke mengelus dagunya. "Telur gulung?" Sakura menggeleng. " _Yakiniku_?" Sakura menggeleng lagi.

Sasuke menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Usus besar, usus 12jari, usus halus?" jawabnya sama dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Kau masih salah Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. "Kau mau mencoba lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku menyerah, beritahu aku jawabannya."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Sakura melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku beritahu jawabannya, kau siap Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn, aku siap!"

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "Jawabannya adalah telepon umum."

Sasuke mengernyit dahi, Sakura memposisikan kembali duduknya seperti semula. "Kenapa telepon umum?" Sasuke memasang wajah bingung seperti Sakura tadi.

"Ehemm … jawabannya telepon umum," jawabnya sambil mengangguk dan juga senyum terhias disudut-sudut bibirnya. "Kau tahu kenapa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kenapa?"

Sakura kembali bersandar mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Karena lubang teleponnya sudah siap dimasukkan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke terlihat menegang dan duduk menghadap ke depan melihat ke pantai, ia menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang terlihat tipis.

Mereka kemudian terdiam setelah bermain tebak-tebakkan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Malam harinya, hujan masih turun menemani bulan madu pasangan muda ini di pulau pantai yang memberikan pemandangan _eksotis_.

Dan pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura tengah tertidur di atas ranjang yang sudah menemani mereka selama 1hari 2malam ini.

Sasuke bergerak di samping Sakura dengan tidak nyaman. Dia berbalik arah dari kiri ke kanan, kanan ke kiri. Sakura sendiri membelakanginya saat ini.

Sasuke akhirnya tidur telentang memandang langit-langit kamarnya, ia melirik Sakura yang terlihat sepertinya sudah tertidur. Itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, padahal Sakura sendiri belum tidur karena kebisikkan yang dilakukan Sasuke, ia hanya bersikap tenang dan menghadap ke lain arah membelakangi Sasuke. Ia juga terlihat tidak tenang.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Sakura …." Panggilnya.

Sakura masih diam tidak merespon. "Sakura …" panggilnya lagi sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura dan membelai tangan Sakura yang mulus dan putih itu sambil mencium pundak Sakura.

"Hm … ada apa," akhirnya Sakura merespon sambil berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Mmm … itu …"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung karena Sasuke berbicara menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ini membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya, padahal ia sudah menikah dengan Sasuke tapi ia masih berdebar karena pesona yang dimiliki Sasuke saat ini.

Mereka masih terdiam dengan Sasuke seperti menindih Sakura, karena posisinya memiringkan tubuh dengan menyangga badannya dengan lengan kekarnya, Sakura memperhatikkan raut wajah Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat menggemaskan dan mengairahkan.

Dan Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara, membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Itu … si Gajah ingin telepon, Sakura."

.

.

Dan akhirnya kalian tahu sendiri mereka melakukan apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=THE END=**

* * *

 **.**

Hahaha … maaf ya abal banget ini FanFiction. Dan apalagi ini? Endingnya enggak banget!

Tapi ini hanya untuk hiburan para readers di luar sana yang sedang menikmati malam minggu.

Indah di rumah saja. Uhuk*curcol XD

Yah … ini buat ngerame-in saja, biar malam minggu kalian gak suntuk-suntuk banget. *gak nyambung :D

Dan awalnya bingung mau masukin ke Rate M atau T ? tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dan berdebat dengan hati *halah :D akhirnya Indah masukin ke Rate M ;;)

Sudah gitu aja, mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Boleh ngatain kok, boleh flame atau apalah itu, tapi nanti Indah cuma bisa bales senyum .

Review, _Please_ ^^


End file.
